A Dream Come True
by NinjagoGirl4773
Summary: My first self insert story, wish me luck. You and you're best friend Drea are a big fans of Transformers Aniamated, but it's 2014 so that means the series ended. You both just wish you could go back to the good'ol days of the show. Who knew one dream could bring you back. Kplus for some language.
1. The Dream

**Hey** **guys**,** it's NinjagoGirl. ****This is my first Transformiqers related story. I hope you like it. Transformers belongs to Hasbro. Oh, and the age of you and your friend is 13**. **You can find pictures of Drea on my DA page. Look up DiamondSongBrony63 on DA.**

**y/n=** **Your ****Name**

**f/n**=**Full Name**

**e/c= Eye Colorr**

**h/c= Hair Color**

**h/l= Hair Length**

**f/c= Favorite Color**

**c/o= Clothing/Outfit**

**a/c= Any Color**

'_Thoughts'_

*Drea's POV*

* * *

><p>"Ugh, yn I'm bored." Drea said as she lay on my bed. Her long, black hair sprawled around her, some covering her chocolate colored face.

"Me too. Wanna watch TF:A? I know we finished watching the series, but it's just to awesome." I said sitting on my f/c bean bag chair.

"Um, hell yeah." Drea agreed as she rolled of my bed and onto the carpeted floor, face first. "Ow... " Drea groaned as she peeled herself off of the floor. "Never doing that again. And I'm so happy I get to sleep over. It's been over a year since our last one." I rolled my eyes and opened up my laptop. I went to Google, looked up Transformers Animated season 1 episode 1. I moved my finger along the pad and clicked on the link that led to .

Drea pulled up a gold bean bag chair and plopped down next to me. "Hey, grab that bag real quick. You will love what's inside." I stroked a strand of my h/l h/c out of my face.

"Sure but why... OMG Jelly Babies! How the hell did you get this?!" Drea squealed as she hugged the box tight.

"My pen pal in Britan. And I am going to guess you're having a Doctor Who moment inside your head." I asked as I looked to her as she popped a Baby Bonnie into her mouth**(****Yes, Jelly Babies do have names. I shit you not. Pink- Baby Bonnie, Red- Brilliant Baby, Orange- Bumper Baby, Yellow- Bubbles Baby, Purple- Big Heart Baby, Green- Boofuls Baby. I put this in this story because I recently got a box of Jelly Babies)**.

"Yep." She replied.

"Toss me a Bubbles." I said as I looked to my friend. Drea reached her hand into the box and pulled out a yellow Jelly Baby. She tossed it to me and I caught it and popped it into my mouth. I brushed the powder onto my a/c pajama bottoms. I hit the play button. The episode started off by playing a couple of scenes from Transformers G1.

"Do you remember when we watched this episode for the first time and thought we were being trolled in the beginning?" I asked.

"Definetly. I was like, 'What the heck, am I being trolled.' then I heard the narration, and was then like, 'Wait, what's with the narration?' and when the camera zoomed out and I said, "Optimus is secretly a Trans-fan. It's Transformception' " She fished and we continued watching the episode. We watched the first three pilot episodes 'Transformer and Roll Out'. As the last episode ended, I looked at the clock. It read 11:57 p.m.

"Shit, it's late." I said as I closed the laptop. I placed it on the table. Drea climbed onto the bottom of my bunk bed. I turned off the lights and I climbed up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Hey, y/n?" Drea asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Wouldn't it be so cool to travel back to the days of TF:A?" She asked.

"Definitely, but do you know what would be even better? If we could actually be in the show." I said.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Drea yawned. "G'night y/n." Drea replied. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_In the dreamscape Drea's POV_

*My eyes shot open once I realized I wasn't in my bed. I sat up straight, and brushed of my tank-top. I stood up and looked around. I was unfamiliar with the surroundings. _'Where the hell am I?' _I thought. I tried pinching myself, I wanted to wake up. It didn't work, all that was there was a red spot where I pinched. "Okay, not dreaming." I said, rubbing my arm. I looked around some more. I saw a figure next to me. It was a girl with h/l h/c hair. I knew that haircut anywhere. It was y/n. I knelt down, putting my hands on her shoulders, and I started to shake her.*

_Your POV_

I felt somebody shaking me, my body moved like a rag doll. I opened my eyes and saw Drea, a look of fear and confusion in her eyes. She stopped shaking me once she saw that I was awake. "Drea, what's going on?" I asked.

"y/n, I need you to up straight, but try not to freak out." Drea said. I did as she told me to, and was shocked by the landscape. The ground seemed to be made of metal. There was a large structure. It looked like some kind of alter. There were strange symbols everywhere. _'Those symbols. I know I've seen them somewhere'_. Then it hit me like a slap in the face. Mainly because Drea slapped my face.

"Um, ow! Da' hell was that for?" I asked rubbing my cheek, my hands going through through my h/c hair.

"You were staring off into space. I tried snapping my fingers, whistling, and clapping my hands. Slapping you was a last resort." Drea said. "Where are we anyways?"

"Here's a hint, take a look at the symbols around us." I said. Drea looked up close at some of the symbols. Her eyes then went wide with shock.

"We're on Cybertron!" We shouted at the same time.

"I see you two have made it." Said a deep voice.

"Who- who's there?" Drea asked.

"Ye-yeah! Show yourself." I said.

"Very well." It said.

"y/n, the alter-thingy!" Drea squeaked. I looked at the alter like structure. Light started emitting from it. It grew brighter and brighter. Soon, the light was practically blinding. Drea and I covered our eyes with our arms. I uncovered my eyes when the lights started to die down. I looked at Drea, her arms were still up. I grabbed her arms and pulled them off of her. Drea and I looked at the alter, and saw something we'd never thought of. There was a face, a FREAKIN face, floating in front of us. It had a silver face surrounded by what looked like a blue helmet. Some parts of the helmet were adorned by gold highlights.

"Welcome young ones. My name, is Primus." Primus said.

"What? No, that's impossible. This is just a dream." I said about to pinch myself. My fingers were about to touch my skin, but a chocolate colored hand grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Drea, who stared at my face, smiling lihgtly.

"Don't bother y/n. I already tried. It's not a dream, this is real." Drea told me. She held out a hand, I grabbed it, and she helped my to feet.

"How is this possible? You're a fictional character from the Transformers franchise. Your Cybertron itself." I ranted.

"Yeah, but this isn't a dream though. Wait, y/n if Primus is real, do you think that mean the other Transformers are real too?" Drea asked me. My eyes bulged slightly. Drea had a point. If Primus was real, so were the others. Right? However, there is still one question that hasn't been asked yet.

"So Primus. Why are we here?" I asked.

"You see, I heard your wish." Primus said.

"It wasn't really much of a wish as it was a wanting." Drea said. Primus gave a light chuckle.

"Whichever you choose to call it. I want to fulfill it." He said.

"Perdon?(Excuse me? In Spanish)." I asked. Just after I said that, a panel opened up on the ground in front of us, causing Drea and I to stumble backwards. Out of the hole, came to pedestals. On those pedestals, were two pairs of fingerless gloves, with metal cuffs around the wrist area. One pair was f/c with a/c cuffs and the other pair was wisteria purple with azure cuffs. Drea and I looked at each other with confusion, then looked at the floating image of Primus' face.

"Put them on." He said. I shrugged along with Drea. I grabbed the f/c gloves and slipped them on. They fit perfectly. I looked at my friend as she slipped on her gloves.

"These are awesome, but why? Not that I don't like them, because I do. Just, why?" Drea asked.

"You will need these in the other world. They are not ordinary gloves." Primus said. Two targets appeared. One to my right, and the other to Drea's left. "Point one arm at the target with closed fists." Primus instructed. We did as told, and pointed our right arms to the targets. "Take aim, and focus on attacking it. y/n, go first." He said. I looked at the target. I aimed, and focused. Out of the metal cuff, came a small laser gun. I freaked out and accidentally fired at the ground.

"What the hell!?" I shouted. I looked at my wrist, the gun was still there. I looked over at Drea, her mouth wide open with shock.

"I know it is a surprise to you, but I will make sure you will not get hurt." Primus said. I took a deep breath, calming myself as much as I can. I took aim at the target. I let the laser fire. It soared forward and hit the target. Not dead center, but close eneough. Smoke rose from where the shot hit.

"y/n, that was awesome!" Drea cheered. I tried focusing on making the gun go away, and it retracted into the cuff. I looked at the glove. _'What else can this glove do?' _I thought.

"Drea, it is your turn." Primus said. Drea looked to Primus and nodded.

_'Don't worry Drea. Think of it as a video game.' _Drea thought. She took aim at the target, focused, and fired. The shot flew through the air and towards the target. It struck just under the bulls-eye. "Woo hoo!" Drea cheered. She put the gun away. Primus showed us what else the gloves could do. They could produce forcefeilds if necessary. The gloves were also equipped with grappling hooks and micro-computers.

"Now, you are ready to go to the other world. I have taught you as much as I can." Primus said.

"You ready Drea?" I asked her. Drea looked at me. Her eyes screamed excitement.

"Totally!" Drea agreed. We looked towards Primus and nodded. A large orange structure appeared from the ground. It was a space bridge. It stood tall, with a glowing pool of dark blue in the center.

"Wow!" We said at the same time. We took each other's hand, and walked through. This is what we've been waiting for.

**-–-(•)-(•)-**

**There we have it, the first chapter. Took me 3-4 days. Thank you for reading the first chapter. And happy new year. I can't believe it's almost 2015! It has been such a great year. I went to DerpyCon and I hope to see you at BronyCon 2015. And please subscribe to DiamondSongBrony63 on YouTube. Why? Because that's my YouTube channel. And check me out on DA and Quotev. Both under DiamondSongBrony63. See you later.**


	2. Double Arrival(Transform & Roll Out Pt2)

**Hello my fellow Transfans! It's me again with another chapter. What got me** **fully motivated, was a review I got from a guest named Secret that says, begin quote "EPIC!PLS MORE! I NEED MORE OF THIS EPICNESS! I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH ME IN TFA!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" -Secret. Pretty cool right? Well, onto the story. Disclaimer on chapter 1.  
><strong>

**y/n= Your Name**

**f/n=Full Name**

**e/c= Eye Color**

**h/c= Hair Color**

**h/l=**** Hair Length**

**f/c= Favorite Color**

**c/o= Clothing/Outfit**

**a/c= Any Color**

'Thoughts'

*Drea's POV*

~ ~(Comm)

* * *

><p>My eyes started to open, but the light of the sun was making that difficult. I decided to sit up with my eyes closed. I waited a little bit before opening my eyes. I looked around, and I couldn't believe it. The entire world was... animated. The buildings, the sky, everything. The surrounding area seemed to be an alleyway. I looked at my hand. It was still gloved, but it was also animated. It felt so... strange. Then I realized, I didn't see Drea. '<em>Wait, where's Drea?' <em>I thought. I looked around the area, but I didn't see her. What I did see, were two backpacks. One was purple and the other one was f/c. I also noticed that the ground was pavement, yet, it felt really soft. I looked down and saw Drea. She too, like me, was animated. Everything from her hair to her clothes. I got off of her. Believe it or not, I knew where her pressure point was. It was the spot where the shoulder connects with the neck. I pinched it, and she bolted up.

"Ratchet status report!" She shouted. I gave her a questioning look. "I was having a Transformers Prime dream." She said.

"Was it awesome?" I asked her peppily.

"Extremely." She replied. She started to look me over. "Whoa, y/n. You're all, animated. And your clothes are awesome." She was right. I was wearing c/o **(this is the part of the sto****ry where you can where what you want. Hell, you could use what your wearing right know, unless you're wearing PJ's).**

"Thanks. But what's with these backpacks?" I asked pointing to the two backpacks.

"I dunno. Let's see what's inside." Drea said. We went over to the backpacks. Each of them had some of the same things inside. A box of Pocky, **(If you don't know what Pocky is, it's a Japanese snack. It's biscuit sticks covered in cream. I recently got a box of strawberry Pocky and I love it)** bath supplies, some extra snacks, f/c earbuds, an IPhone 5S, and our pajamas. Some other things in Drea's bag included a Beats Pill, some Tramsofmers Animated comics, Transformers 1-4, and the Transfomers Prime game. My bag contained drawing notebooks, colored pencils and pens, sketch pencils, erasers, pencil sharpener, a sketch pad, and a journal. Wait a second, these were mine. All this art supplies and my journal was mine from home. Especially the journal, I write my fanfiction ideas in there. I know that for sure when I hear Drea say.

"Hey, this my stuff." Drea stated.

"Same." I reply pulling my out one of my notebooks. I put it back in my bag, and zip it up. I then pick it up and sling it over my shoulder. Drea did the same. "Wanna look around?"

"Hell yes!" She squealed! I had told her not to use our gloves until truly necessary. We got out of the alleyway, and started walking up the sidewalk. But soon enough, we were flat on our butts. Then we heard barking, but not ordinary barking. It sounded, robotic. Just behind us, was a white and blue-gray with a mauve**(like Starscream biotch! [I really like Starscream])** visor over its eyes and in its mouth was what looked like a key card attached to a black lanyard. I recognized the dog immediately, it was Sparkplug, Sari Sumdac's robot dog. Soon enough, we see a girl about 8 years of age with brown skin that was a lighter than Drea's. She had dark candy apple red pigtails, some hair hanging down. Her eyes were auburn**(The same color as TMNT 2012 Donatello's)**In her hair were two hair clips. One lemon chiffon(light yellow) and the other was bright orange. Her dress matched. It was bright orange with a lemon chiffon stripe going down the middle. She had lemon chiffon socks with bright orange boots. It was the techno-organic herself, and I knew what Drea and I were both thinking 'That's Sari Sumdac.' The 8 year old ran up to us.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that. Are you okay?" Sari asked as she helped both of us to our feet.

"Yeah," I said "I've been through worse falls." My posterior still ached a little bit though.

"Same." Drea said. That was extremely true. A couple of years ago, Drea was preforming in the school talent show, when she accidentally slipped and fell off the stage. She had broken her right leg and had to go to the hospital.

"I'm Sari Sumdac." Sari said as she held out her hand.

"Drea Traino." Drea said as she shook her hand.

"And I'm f/n" I said, shaking her hand. Sari then looked at Sparkplug, who was sitting there, wagging his tail. Sari grabbed him, doing her best to pry the key card from his mouth.

"Let go!" Sari pulled on the lanyard. Soon, she was in a tug of war, while we just watched. Wait, I remember this scene. Bumblebee and Bulkhead are watching us right now. Just like Sari, we couldn't hear them talking to each other, about us. This was Transform and Roll Out Part 2.

"What are those things?" Bulkhead asked.

"Must be some kind of pets." Bumblebee answered.

"Why would the four legged bot want pets that big?" Bulkhead pondered. Just then, a tentacle from the cockroach monster struck the street between them. The two of them quickly drove out of the way. Then, the black and yellow Suzuki Swift and olive green SWAT Assault Vehicle pulled up to us. Oh scrap I knew where this was going. Bulkhead's sudden stop in front of us caused Sparkplug to run away and the three of us to stumble a bit.

"Woah!" Sari exclaimed. I took a quick look at Drea and whispered.

"Play along. We gotta keep up the act for a while." Drea looked at me and whispered back.

"Got it." The three of us just stared. Then, Bulkhead started speaking in the kind of voice you would use when talking to a lost puppy.

"Hi little creatures! My name's Bulkhead . Did you lose your owner bot?" He cooed/asked. The three of us stood wide eyed, then screamed. That caused the two bots to back up, and honk their horns.

"Ahhh!" Bee gave a small shout. "Those things must be armed with some kind of high frequency sonic weapon." We screamed again and started running away.

"I think they're scared." Bulk stated. Sari was taking multiple breaths as she ran.

"RLH! RLH!" I shouted, still in the act. Sari looked at me. I don't think she knows what that means. Because the "H" stands for hell and she was only 8, I used the alternate word. "Run like heck!" I said.

"Oh." She said quickly.

"Don't worry little creatures! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Bulk said as he started driving after us. We kept running until Sari bumped into one of the cockroach monster's tentacles. Then I bumped into Sari, and Drea bumped into me. We all fell down. Drea and I knew what was next. 'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' I thought as the tentacle grabbed us. We all tried to pull free, but we couldn't. Then, extremely luckily, Bee and Bulk pulled up, and Bee stated.

"But that thing might!" We still tried to break free of the creature's grasp. Then, it pulled us up. And once again, we screamed! I didn't want to die! Not ye... wait. I look to my left and see a red and blue fire truck and a black and gold police motorcycle pull up. There was hope.

Drea's POV,

*This is not how I wanted to go down. I wanted to live a long happy life, not death by cockroach creature in a Transformers cartoon! y/n's probably thinking the same thing. But at least we go down togeth... wait. I see a fire truck and a police motorcycle pull up. I knew those colors anywhere.*

Your POV,

Once again out of hearing range, Prowl asked.

"What are those things?"

"Whatever they are, they need our help. Autobots, transform!" Optimus commanded.(Insert awesome transformation sequence here)

After they all transformed, everyone stared. Well, everyone except for Professor Isaac Sumdac , father of Sari Sumdac, and us. Mainly because we were basically screaming bloody murder whilst being grasped by the cockroach tentacle monster. The professor was looking through a special pair of binoculars. Then, his sight landed on us and we had stopped screaming by then, but were still struggling to pull ourselves free.

"Sari! That's my daughter! And some other girls! Captain Fanzone! You must send someone to rescue-!" His sentence was cut short when Fanzone put a hand on the professor's head and turned it towards the Bots, which caused him to lower the binoculars. The three of us were screaming again. Once we heard Sari stop, we stopped too, and looked at the Bots. We saw Optimus take out his axe. Awesomeness was the only word that came to mind. That is, until we all said in unison and with smiles.

"Cool!"

The Bots ran towards the beast head on.

"Autobots, attack!" Optimus shouted and activated his battle mask. He took multiple swings at the creature with his axe, not doing much. Prowl got a running start. He then kept up into the air, activated his battle mask, and unsheathed two shurikens. He threw, only to have them absorbed. Bulkhead started spinning his wrecking ball and shouted.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" He threw his wrecking ball and hit the creature in the side of the face, causing it to release us. We screamed as we fell. That is, until we were caught by Bee. He ran in the opposite direction of t creature, us in his servos.

"Hi, I'm Bumblebee." He introduced.

"I'm y/n." I re"Drea." Drea introduced.

"I'm Sari." Sari said.

"Oh don't be. I like my name." He said, as he ran into a parking garage, clearly thinking that she had said 'sorry'.

"No, I mean my name is-." Sari stopped, then spoke again. "What are you?"

"I'm an Autobot. I actually..." Bumblebee started explaining what an Autobot is.([?]I don't know what he was saying. It was all just murmur, I dunno. That's all I could make out) Outside of the parking garage, Fanzone asked.

"One of yers?"

"No." Prof. Sumdac replied(In the most dead the and nonchalant way possible lol) "But there is something oddly familiar about them."

"Not familiar enough to chances with yer kid or those two girls." Fanzone said. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and said. "All drone units engage the yellow robot, but don't harm the girls!" The drones flew inside the garage, and started shooting MOTHER FRAGGING lasers! Bee dodged the first laser, then started dodging and swatting.

"Hey! Don't shoot! Shoo!" Bee shouted. Back outside, Bulkhead stood in front of the monster, swung his wrecking ball around, then launched it... only to get it absorbed, and his servo stuck. Bulkhead grunted as he tried to pull his wrecking ball out, but he started to get dragged towards it. He stopped himself and tried to pull it out with no avail.

"Boss bot! I got a problem!" Bulkhead shouted. Optimus raced over and launched his grappling hook onto the cable that was attached to the wrecking ball. They tried pulling together, but still no avail.

"Prowl, lend a servo huh." Optimus said. Optimus looked to the side. "Prowl?!" Just as he said that, a golden three-point shuriken flew towards them and cut the cable. That caused Bulk and Optimus to fall backwards.

"He said lend a servo, not slice a servo." Bulk remarked. Prowl landed in front of them and caught his shuriken and said.

"Better that than feeding the rest of you to that thing." Prowl remarked smugly. Optimus proceeded to stand up and said.

"That wasn't your call to make Powl." Optimus stated. "We're a team, remember? And we need to know we can depend on each other."

"Only one bot I depend on, me." Prowl said. He then leapt into the air, slicing two tentacles. Then, he was grabbed by a large tentacle. It pulled him towards the monster. Closer, and closer, then, he was absorbed by the beast. His servo reached out.

"Prowl!" Optimus shouted. Back inside the parking garage, Bee was swatting and kicking at the drones with us in his servo. Well, I was next to Sari and Drea was hanging on him.

"Why did it have to be me?" Drea whined.

"I'd love to stick around and chat," Bee said as he looked outside. "but I gotta go." As soon as he stooped talking, the rest of Prowl was absorbed. He put me and Sari down and Dres dropped off his upper servo onto the ground. He then destroyed the drones with electricity from his stingers.

"Gah!" I yelp and jumped out of the way as one of the drones almost fell on me. "That, was close." Bee's stingers sparked with electricity as he quickly glanced at us, a smirk on his face. He ran outside to join his team in the battle. He began attacking the monster with his stingers. Optimus activated his com link and spoke into it.

~"Ratchet, we need back up, stat!"~ He said.

~"I'm busy!"~ Ratchet replied from their ship.

~"That's an order!"~ Optimus barked. Ratchet shook his head back and forth and groaned.

"Typical academy bot. Rather hit a problem than fix it." Ratchet look at a screen. Some Cybertronian script(Gibberish) appeared. Ratchet then reported back. ~"If you'd bothered to analyze the nano bots that control the thing you're hitting, you're gonna learn that they're programming causes them to interpret any unfamiliar material as an invading threat."~ Back at the battle, Bulk dodged the strike of a tentacle and he launced the wrecking ball on his other servo at the monster, and the medic bot's voice was coming through the comm. ~"Now, I could whip up a simple override command,"~ Bee jumped over a tentacle that smashed into the ground seconds later. ~"or I could come out and get micrologic with the rest of you glitches! What's it gonna be?"~

~"Right. Uh, I'll go with plan A,"~ Optimus replied. ~"but hurry it up. Ok Ratchet?"~ Back at the ship, after hearing everything, opened up the tip of his white index digit to reveal a drive(Or whatever that is) into a slot and says.

"At my age, this is as hurry up as it gets." And starts typing. Back at the fight, Bulk has does his own little Falcon Punch at a tentacle and asks.

"Is anybody picking up Prowl's energy signature in there?" Optimus sliced a tentacle and replied.

"Yeah, I am. But it's faint." Sari, Drea, and I had arrived on the roof of the parking garage to watch the fight. Sari gave a large enthusiastic smile while Drea and I portrayed small grins. Then, from the depths of Lake Erie, a beam of orange light shot from the from the Autobot ship and Ratchet says through the comm.

~"Ratchet to Prime. I'm beaming the override via Teletraan- 1. But these nano bots are so primitive your gonna have to upload it manually."~ The beam entered the small flying machine known as Teletraan-1, then it flew off. Ratchet was looking at a picture of the cockroach monster on the screen. ~"And as far as I can tell from the scan, your creature has concentrated all it's higher command functions into a highly protective central processor. Which means, the only way to deliver that fix, is from inside that thing."~ Optimus took the device from Teletrann- 1 and the small bot flew off. The beast sent a tentacle at the direction of the water, it's tentacle wrapping around a ship.

"What happens when that thing eats a whole ship?" Bulk asks worriedly.

"We'll let's upload this override before we find out." Optimus replied. "We need someone small and fast." Then, both Bulk and Optimus looked at Bumblebee. He then pointed to himself and asked.

"Why is everybody looking at me?"

"We can do it if we work as a team, Bumblebee." Optimus replied and gave Bee the device with the override command in it. "Bulkhead and I will keep the creature distracted."

"While I fly all the way up there like a Decepticon? As if!" Bee replied.

"You can do it buddy." Bulk said patting Bee on the back, causing him to stumble forward a bit. "With a little speed, and a big ramp." Bulk pointed to rof of the parking garage, where we were watching everything.

"Ya know? All things considered fixing space bridges wasnt such a bad gig." Bee said. He transformed and drove into the garage. As he started up the indoor ramp, a tentacle went after him.

"Think it knows what we're up to?" Bulk asked. Optimus didn't answer, instead he lengthened the handle on his axe and charged forward. He stuck the handle in the ground and launched himself pole vault style. While in the air, Optimus kicked a tentacle. When Optimus landed, he responded.

"Certainly getting smarter. Smart like, Prowl." Optimus stated. His optics widened and he activated his comm. ~"Bumblebee! Abort!"~

~"Can't stop now! I'm almost at launch speed!"~ Bee replied. Two tentacles then grabbed Optimus and Bulk. The tried breaking free, Optimus chopping at it with his axe and Bulk punching it.

"That creature's merged with Prowl's comm link!" Optimus said as removed his axe from the tentacle that was holding him. "It's heard everything we're saying." Then, they were absorbed. Bee saw this, and said.

"Oh yeah?" Bee arrived at the roof. "Then hear this!" The three of us watched as he shot forward, through the building's material. He transformed in mid air, the device in his hand, and shouted. "You're going doooown!" The three of us gasped.

_'Holy'_ I thought.

_'Shit'_ Drea finished my thought.

Bee then went into the creature's mouth. But then, a blanket of electricity covered it. As soon as it was gone, the monster was a statue. The it disintegrated into dust.

"Bumblebee!" We shouted. Then the bots fell down, Bee landing on Bulk, and Bulk's wrecking ball landing on Bee. Bulk reached up and grabbed the wrecking ball.

"Hey, I was wondering where that went to." Bulk said. Optimus walked over to Prowl, who had a layer of dust on his upper chassis, and knelt down. Prowl's mask went away and he asked.

"What... what happened?" Optimus' mask went away as well and he said.

"Your teammates just saved your circuits, Prowl. Whether you like it or not." Prowl tried to sit up, but he couldn't. Optimus took another look at Prowl and(through the ability to not put in the scene where the dust gets removed lol) saw something horrible. "Prowl!?" Optimus gasped. A large piece of Prowl was missing, showing the inside of his body, electricity crackling. Everybody, except for us, was surrounding Prowl. "We need to get him back to the ship right away for repairs!" Optimus barked, then activated his comm. ~"Prime to Ratchet! Prepare the meda-lab! We got a casualty."~ Optimus transformed into his truck form. "Bulkhead, load up Prowl, carefully." Optimus ordered calmly. Bulk picked up the Cyber-ninja with upmost care and then gently layed him down on the flatbed part of Optimus' truck form. Me, Drea, and Sari raced down just in time to hear Optimus say. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" We saw everyone in their alt mode and ,as the episode went, we raced over to Bee.

"Bumblebee, is that you?" Sari asked. Bee turned around and asked.

"Sari, Drea, y/n?" Sari put her hands on his hood and started her commentary.

"Oh my gosh that was so amazing I'm freaking out that you were so cool to save everyone from that monster I can't believe it!"

"Sari, take it easy. My friend's hurt real bad, I have to go." Bee said, but Sari didnt listen and opened one of his doors and climbed in.

"But I wanna know more about you. Let me come with you please, please, please I wanna help!" Sari pleaded.

"Us too." Drea and I said as we climbed in his other door.

"Me too, but I don't have time for this, okay." Bee replied. He turned his doors into his servos and plucked us out, and we landed on our butts, again. So, we decided to take more drastic measures, climbing through his open windows.

"Please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please!" We begged. Optimus started to get annoyed.

"I said roll out, Bumblebee!" Optimus barked. Bee turned towards Optimus.

"You can trust this face, can't you?" Sari said as she gave a big smile.

"Just keep out of sight until I can explain. And don't touch anything." Be said. I hopped into the window, Drea behind me. Sari entered on the other side.

"Yes!" Sari shouted. Then she layed down and whispered. "I mean, yes!" Drea and I giggled in a cliche anime girl fashion. We felt Bee moving, and as Drea and I knew, we were driving into the lake. Water came into view as Bee went into the lake. Drea and I knew where Bee was taking us. He was taking us to Orion a.k.a. Omega Supreme.

"Uh, are we gonna be able to breathe down there?" Sari asked.

"Oh sure, what's breathe?" Bee asked. Bee followed Optimus and Bulk went into the ship. Inside the meda-lab, Bulkhead opened and closed his reattached servo.

"Good as new." He said. Everyone but be stood around Prowl as he lay on a berth.

"Wish I could say the same for Prowl." Ratchet said.

"Just, just do what you can, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Is he gonna, go offline?" Bee asked as he drove to the entrance of the meda-lab.

"Well, he's not quite ready to join the Well of All Sparks if you know what I mean." Ratchet replied. Sari stood up and put her hand on Bee's steering wheel, trying to see out the window. Drea and I were sitting down, we didn't want to interfere.

"What's happening? I can't see?" She asked. Bee flattened his seat and Sari fell backwards.

"Will you keep down?!" Be shouted at Sari. He strapped her with a seat belt. The bots all looked at him. "Will you keep down...loading, information you know to, help fix Prowl?" Bee asked nervously, replacing his words.

"That nano bot creature scramble your circuits?" Bulk asked. When Sari was struggling to get the seat belt, she accidentally kicked the door open.

"NO!" Bee shouted in reply. "No." Be said in a calmer tone and closed his door. "My circuits didn't get scrambled, but thanks for asking." Bee was now struggling to keep Sari contained. "Quiet, would you?" Bee mumbled as moved back and forth.

"Is everything alright, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked. Unfortunately, Bee's movement was able to free Sari. She was moved back. I covered my ears and so did Drea. Our feet pushing against the the floor to keep us anchored. Then, Sari's body hit Bee's horn. The bots covered their audio censors.

"Sari!" Bee shouted. "Sorry. I-I must've had some bad motor oil."

"Bumblebee, will you put a muffler on it and transform to robot mode?" Optimus asked, his servos still covering his audio sensors.

"Right, robot mode." Bee said. Bee quickly drove off to a chute. Drea and I jumped out, our backpacks secured on our backs. Bee was able to launch Sari into the shoot. The two of us then jumped in after her.

"This is awesome!" I shouted as I slid down the chute.

"Definetly!" Drea shouted back. Bumblebee ran back and stated.

"I feel much better now." Sari then shot out of the shoot with us coming out shortly after. And once again, we fell on our butts.

"How many times are wo gonna fall on our butts today?" Drea asked as she stood up and rubbed her rear end.

"I don't know, but I'm getting really tired of it." I replied sitting. Sari sat up too, then We all said in unision.

"Woah!" In front of us, was the Allspark. It was amazing. And seeing it up close, made it look even more badass! Then, it scanned us. Next, it sent multiple pictures to us. Pictures of Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Starscream, Optimus' truck mode, Ratchets Cybertronian v-mode, the box holding the Allspark, and Omega Supreme's v-mode. Sari then sent back pictures of people and other Earth things. Me and Drea sent back pictures of the TFA logo, BotCon 2008, us before we looked animated, and the Optimus Prime's from other continuities.

"K, that was weird. Did we just have a conversation?" Sari asked. Then a beam of light shot at Sari's key card. When the light disappeared, and around Sari's neck, was the Allspark Key. Or as we know it, deus ex machina. "If you mess this up you owe me my security deposit." Sari said. Then, we were lifted of the ground by a pair of blue servos.

"Woah!" We yelped as we were lifted off the ground. Optimus brought us up so we were looking at his faceplate and asked.

"How did you get aboard this ship?" Bee walked up to us and said.

"These things followed me home. Can I keep them?"

"Hey, we are not things, we are she's!" Sari exclaimed.

"So I suppose you have an explanation." Optimus said to Bee.

"Actually, I'm narrowing down to my top 5." Bee replied. Then, Ratchet's voice started coming through Optimus' comm.

~"Prime! You better get up here now!"~ Ratchet shouted. We made our way to the meda-lab. We walked in and saw Ratchet working on Prowl. Ratchet attached two charger cable clips to Prowl. Bulk had a worried look on his faceplate. We ran forward. "Circuit damage is too extensive I can't keep him stable!" Ratchet shouted. Then, Sari's key started glowing and began dragging her towards the berth where Prowl lay. Bee picked Sari up and set her down on the berth. She looked back at Bee, who smiled at her. Sari smiled and walked over Prowl to get to the other side. She moved the key towards Prowl's chest, and the key transformed to fit the key hole in his chest. Sari looked at her key before inserting it into the slot. The key glowed brightly. When the light disappeared, the large wound that was on Prowl's chest was gone. Prowl grunted and sat up, and Ratchet had a look of shock and astonishment on his faceplate.

"That is, quite the cure." Prowl said. Everyone looked shocked, except for Drea and I. We knew this was coming.

"That," I said.

"Was," Drea said.

"AWESOME!" We said in unison. Everybody looked at us. "What, it was." We replied.

"Can all she's do that?" Bee asked.

"I don't even know how I did that." Sari replied. Optimus shook his head and said.

"At this point, nothing surprises me. I've seen more action in this one solar cycle than my entire Cybertron service career."

"Solar cycle's not over yet." Ratchet said as he glanced at the monitor. Helicopters were flying over Lake Erie, casting searchlights on the water.

"I think my dad's looking for me." Sari said. Sari got into Ratchet, I got into Bulkhead, and Drea got in Bumblebee. Then, they drove out of the ship, through the water, then onto land. We got out of the bots we were in so they could transform. Sari looked at Ratchet. "Don't worry, humans don't usually blow up things with those symbols on the side.

"Really, and here I thought they made me an easier target." Ratchet replied. There were cop cars everywhere. I saw Fanzone pull out a megaphone and shout.

"Put yer hands where I can see'em!" Bee bent down and asked.

"Why do they want us to do that?"

"I don't know. I think it makes you look less scary or something." Sari replied. I was about to say what it really meant, but Drea stopped me. We just looked to the bots. The started to put their hands up, but that unfortunately made them look even more menacing. The SWAT men aimed their guns.

"Woah, what is this?" One asked. Sari realized what was going on.

"It's okay, don't shoot! They're friendly! Well, except for the red and white one, he's kind of grumpy! But other than that-" She shouted, but wasn't able to finish.

"Just wait for when he annoyed." I whisper to Drea.

"And until Transformers Prime." She whispered back. We gave quiet laughs.

Then, the professor gasped. "Sari!" He shouted and ran over. "Thank goodness you girls are okay." He then wrapped Sari in a bear hug.

"Lower your weapons!" Fanzone ordered.

"It's okay guys, you can put your hands down now." Sari said. The bots complied and put their servos down. Sari tilted her head and smiled. "So, can we keep'em?" She asked. The next day, a huge ceremony was held. I was pretty sure all of Detroit was there. Camera's were flashing and people were shouting. Professor Sumdac stood at a pedestal.

"I would like to thank the Autobots and extend a hand of friendship from the entire human race to Optimus Prime, the leader of this brave band of heroes." Prof. Sumdac said. Optimus walked over and bent down. The professor shook one of his digits. Optimus turned to the bots and said.

"And to think Ultra Magnus told me not to be a hero." He said. Then he asked Ratchet." Is this what it was like in your day?"

"The Decepticons didn't leave us very much to cheer about." Ratchet replied.

Somewhere in the deep reaches of space, a certain con stood alone in a ship.

"50 solar cycles of searching, but the Allspark is out there. I can feel it! And once I find it, the Decepticons will have no choice but to follow MY leadership." He said. A beeping noise was heard from a nearby monitor. He looked up. "An energy signal!?" He exclaimed. A visual popped up, showing multiple galaxies, then it zoomed in on the Milky Way. Then on Earth. "Ah, an offly remote sector. Still, it looks promising. Extremely promising."

~OO-

**I swear to Primus that took forever. So many words. That's the most I have ever typed. Hell, I finished this at 10:43 p.m. and my mom thinks I am asleep, especially since this is a school night. I just really wanted to update. And guess what, I am taking drawing requests. If you want to see the picture of Drea, look up DiamondSongBrony63 on Deviantart. You can ask me to draw you TFA style. I can't draw bots though, I need more practice on that. But I can draw you human style. Just fill this out-**

**Name-**

**Skin color-**

**Eye color-**

**Hair color-**

**Hair style-**

**Clothes-**

**Base(look up Transformers Animated Sari base. Send me the link)-**

**Glove color(if the base shows hands)-**

**And presto! Be sure to read and review! No flaming or I will tie you up and make you listen to Wheelie(Who is so fragging annoying. If you don't know who he is, look up Wheelie Transformers 1986 movie, watch videos, and you will see what I mean)! And the reason I chose BotCon 2008 is because there was a fan script reading there called "Bee in the City". And because it was the same year the show officially started. I might never go to BotCon because it's all the way in California and I live in New Jersey. And look up "Bee in the City" on YouTube. It's hilarious. Optimus makes an Inuyasha joke. Well, that's all I have to say for now, bye!**


End file.
